


Take away my darkest days

by Revanpls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ad ogni modo Poe non riesce a dormire e Finn ha le turbe, M/M, Ma è comunque una storia seria, No davvero credetemi, Non so neanche perché la pubblico su AO3 tanto chi mi si caga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revanpls/pseuds/Revanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe si svegliò di soprassalto, privo di fiato. Si portò le mani al petto, cercando di respirare, come se premere con forza sullo sterno potesse realmente aiutarlo. Dopo qualche secondo, il panico scemò e con esso qualunque briciolo di sonno potesse essergli rimasto in corpo.<br/>
Aveva sognato di nuovo Kylo Ren. Gli accadeva spesso da quando Finn si era risvegliato dal coma per la prima volta, urlante. Dopo lo schianto su Jakku, Poe non aveva avuto un attimo di tregua: aveva perso BB-8 e aveva perso lo Stormtrooper che gli aveva salvato la vita, ma aveva trovato un passaggio per D’Qar e da lì era stato rispedito in battaglia a cercare quelli che forse erano l’umano e il droide che egli stesso aveva perduto. Non aveva avuto modo di fermarsi a pensare, ogni notte troppo esausto anche solo per avere paura. Quando la tensione si era allentata, quando aveva capito che Finn era fuori pericolo, Poe aveva avuto il tempo di fermarsi - e sognare.<br/>
</p><p>[<b>Temi delicati</b>, anche se accennati, quali: insonnia (Poe) e possibili passati abusi/condizionamenti (Finn).]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take away my darkest days

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è preso dalla canzone “Dark Days” di Hugo; nel testo è comunque presente un riferimento alla canzone, per la frase “I can see the storm clouds calling me back home”, perché era la seconda scelta per il titolo della storia. Attenzione, ci sono parecchie note a pié di pagina e sono importanti se non conoscete alcuni personaggi, tra cui i genitori di Poe e la sua squadra, di cui si parla in alcuni fumetti.

  
È un dolore indescrivibile.  
Qualche anno prima, quando ancora prestava servizio per la Nuova Repubblica, aveva avuto un incidente con il suo X-Wing: per un problema tecnico, si era schiantato su Naboo, per fortuna non troppo lontano da uno spazioporto. Si era rotto una gamba, in quell’occasione, frattura scomposta della tibia e una serie di escoriazioni e ferite minori. Il dolore, in quel momento, era stato terribile, guarire era stato ancora peggio, ma era riuscito a sopportarlo, in qualche modo. In qualche modo, era sopravvissuto. Nonostante ormai quella sofferenza sia una ricordo, Poe potrebbe ancora descriverlo, in modo preciso e conciso.  
Quando Kylo Ren gli era entrato nella testa, invece, aveva provato un dolore indescrivibile. Non era stato come rompersi un osso, come tagliarsi un muscolo: non c’è sangue, non c’è lacerazione; non c’è niente, se non una profonda, viscida, invasione.

__________

  
Poe Dameron alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro di manutenzione: BB-8 aveva appena avvistato Finn avvicinarsi con passo incerto, sorretto da delle stampelle, e aveva cominciato a produrre dei suoni striduli che in binario quasi non significavano nulla - era un droide facile all’eccitazione.  
Si spostò da sotto il suo X-Wing e si sgranchì i muscoli, prendendo poi uno straccio su cui pulire le mani sporche di olio e terra. Sorrise, come gli veniva automatico ogni volta che vedeva Finn - felice di vederlo - felice di vederlo _in piedi_.  
«Amico, che bello vederti all’aria aperta!»  
Finn sorrise di rimando, arrossendo un poco. Probabilmente era il caldo di D’Qar sommato alla fatica di muoversi dopo tanto tempo di immobilità forzata, altrimenti Poe non aveva idea di come spiegarsi quella reazione.  
«È bello rivedere il cielo non da una finestra.»  
Poe si avvicinò, dando una pacca sulla spalla all’altro, dopo essersi assicurato di aver pulito alla bell’e meglio le mani. Era incredibile quanta forza ci fosse in quel ragazzo: sotto la pelle scura, i muscoli si erano indeboliti, ma stavano recuperando tonicità, ristabilendo l’aspetto allenato che gli si era formato in anni di servizio obbligato nell’esercito del Primo Ordine. La mente, tuttavia, era ciò che più stupiva Poe, perché Finn non era forte solo nel fisico, ancora reduce dalla ferita alla schiena, ma lo era anche nello spirito: da solo, con la sola personalità, era riuscito a rompere il controllo che il Primo Ordine aveva avuto su di lui, aveva vinto sul ricondizionamento di un’intera vita. Era incredibile e Poe non riusciva a smettere di sorridere ogni volta che guardava Finn negli occhi.  
«Vedo che la riabilitazione prosegue bene.»  
«Sì, beh… è così anche grazie al tuo aiuto», rispose Finn, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Io non ho fatto altro che urlarti dietro di muovere il culo, il resto è tutto merito tuo!»  
Poe notò il disagio nel volto di Finn e si addolcì. Gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e poi lo cinse anche con l’altro, in una sorta di abbraccio goffo e imbarazzato, completamente diverso da quello che si erano scambiati quando si erano ritrovati dopo la battaglia al tempio di Maz Kanata su Takodana - quell’abbraccio era stato il risultato di emozioni contrastanti, sconcerto e gioia, incredulità ed euforia. Ora Poe voleva solo confortare Finn e congratularsi con lui per la sua forza di volontà.  
«Stai andando benissimo, Finn.»  
Il moro rialzò lo sguardo e lo incatenò a quello del pilota: ogni volta che lo sentiva pronunciare il suo nome - il nome che Poe stesso gli aveva dato - una luce nuova brillava nei suoi occhi, una sorta di gratitudine mista ad ammirazione.  
«Grazie, Poe. Io -- io ero solo passato a salutarti.»  
«Tutta questa strada dalla stazione medica solo per un saluto? Mi sento onorato!»  
«Sì, beh, devo comunque camminare per abituarmi agli impianti, quindi… ho pensato che, beh, ecco, hai capito.»  
Poe si mise a ridere. Adorava questo aspetto imbarazzato e goffo di Finn, perché dimostrava quanto avesse bisogno di un contatto umano, dopo aver vissuto per tutta la vita in mezzo a maschere e numeri, non persone: lo rendeva vero.  
«No, non ho capito, ma farò finta che sia così. Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Sto morendo di fame.»

__________

  
Quando Finn si era risvegliato dal coma per la prima volta, aveva urlato. Poe non era certo che fosse stato un grido di dolore dovuto alla ferita, piuttosto pensava fosse ciò che avrebbe dovuto uscirgli dalle labbra nel momento stesso in cui Kylo Ren l’aveva colpito con la sua spada laser, come se per il moro il tempo non fosse passato. Quando poi i medici l’avevano sedato, Finn aveva ripreso un’espressione serena. Si era svegliato una seconda volta la notte stessa, quando Poe si era addormentato da qualche ora sulla sedia lì a fianco. L’aveva chiamato, intimorito da quella stanza asettica e silenziosa, dalla sua presenza al suo fianco ma dall’assenza di Rey.  
Poe quella notte non aveva più dormito un granché: all’inizio si era ritrovato euforico di rivedere Finn sveglio e, per così dire, in salute, poi gli aveva dovuto raccontare cos’era successo nella foresta. Non era potuto andare nei dettagli, perché quello che sapeva l’aveva ottenuto da Rey stessa, partita ormai per cercare Luke Skywalker da almeno una settimana, e lei non era stata la persona più colloquiale che Poe avesse potuto desiderare. Avevano parlato, ma poco, più per scelta della ragazza che del pilota: lui avrebbe voluto un rapporto scritto nei dettagli, così come gli era stato insegnato a fare ogni volta che finiva una missione di qualunque tipo. Così come aveva dovuto fare dopo essere stato tenuto prigioniero dal Primo Ordine.  
Dopo aver rassicurato Finn, l'aveva lasciato riaddormentarsi, sfinito da tutte quelle notizie, per poi rimanere a vegliare su di lui, come se nel giro di poco tempo il sonno potesse ritrasformarsi in un coma. Le ferite di Finn erano state molto gravi, quando erano riusciti a portarlo a D’Qar, e ci erano volute parecchie ore per rimetterlo a posto. La ferita alla spalla era di facile ripresa, ma il taglio alla schiena aveva colpito punti fragilissimi, andando ad intoppare la sua capacità di camminare o anche solo percepire qualcosa con gli arti inferiori. Ci erano volute altre due settimane dal suo risveglio per poter inserire degli impianti che gli potessero permettere di utilizzare di nuovo la parte inferiore del corpo: si potevano notare sul corpo di Finn lungo la spina dorsale, all’apparenza delle semplici viti. La tecnologia medica stupiva sempre di più Poe, da quando gli avevano messo a posto la gamba.  
Dopo la fase ardua dell’inserimento degli impianti, Finn aveva passato altre due settimane in riabilitazione, per imparare di nuovo a usare il proprio corpo. Poe l'aveva accompagnato in questo processo ogni volta che si era trovato alla Base, libero da missioni per conto della Resistenza.  
Erano quasi due mesi che Rey era partita.

__________

  
Poe si svegliò di soprassalto, privo di fiato. Si portò le mani al petto, cercando di respirare, come se premere con forza sullo sterno potesse realmente aiutarlo. Dopo qualche secondo, il panico scemò e con esso qualunque briciolo di sonno potesse essergli rimasto in corpo.  
Aveva sognato di nuovo Kylo Ren. Gli accadeva spesso da quando Finn si era risvegliato dal coma per la prima volta, urlante. Dopo lo schianto su Jakku, Poe non aveva avuto un attimo di tregua: aveva perso BB-8 e aveva perso lo Stormtrooper che gli aveva salvato la vita, ma aveva trovato un passaggio per D’Qar e da lì era stato rispedito in battaglia a cercare quelli che forse erano l’umano e il droide che egli stesso aveva perduto. Non aveva avuto modo di fermarsi a pensare, ogni notte troppo esausto anche solo per avere paura. Quando la tensione si era allentata, quando aveva capito che Finn era fuori pericolo, Poe aveva avuto il tempo di fermarsi - e sognare.

__________

  
 

    «Hai una faccia che fa spavento.»  
«Preferivo quando stavi segregato a letto, Finn.»  
«Non è una cosa molto carina da dire», ridacchiò il moro.  
«Sì, beh, sai una cosa? Neanche dirmi che sono brutto.»  
Poe finse un’occhiataccia verso l'altro, non essendo realmente offeso. D'altronde, gli era solo stata detta la verità: aveva delle profonde occhiaie e un colorito piuttosto pallido, rispetto alla sua normale tonalità abbronzata. Non aveva dormito, quella notte e neanche quella precedente, e aveva la nausea all’idea di mangiare, quindi si era fiondato sul lavoro.  
«Non intendevo, quello, Poe… lo sai di avere una bellissima faccia!»  
Poe scoppiò a ridere. «Non provare a lusingarmi, amico, il danno è fatto!»  
Ad ogni modo, apprezzò il complimento, così come apprezzava sempre di più la compagnia di Finn. Era una presenza rassicurante: per quanto avesse potuto patire nel Primo Ordine, il ragazzo aveva comunque formato una propria personalità - era gentile e si preoccupava per coloro che ormai riteneva amici, era generoso e pronto a ridere per anche le battute più stupide. Poe adorava ogni sua espressione e adorava come gli si stessero formando delle rughe vicino agli occhi. Aveva sempre detestato le proprie, perché lo facevano sentire vecchio, ma non aveva mai preso in considerazione il fatto che esse fossero dovute a una vita libera, in cui aveva avuto il diritto di scegliere - ridere - vivere - amare. Finn era giovane, era giusto che la sua pelle non mostrasse rughe, ma quando ci aveva fatto caso, Poe aveva considerato tremendamente triste che su quel volto non ci fosse alcun segno, neanche il più lieve.  
«Seriamente, Poe, stai bene?»  
Il pilota sorrise, addolcito da quell’interesse: «Sto bene, Finn.»  
Non avrebbe aggiunto un altro peso sulle spalle di quel soldato: bastava la riabilitazione, bastava l’ansia per Rey.

__________

  
Poe si guardò i palmi delle mani: si concentrò su ogni linea, su ogni cicatrice, seguendone i percorsi. Del sudore freddo colò dalla fronte su quelle stesse mani, rompendo lo schema di pensieri che stava costruendo, per non pensare all’incubo che l’aveva svegliato.  
La sensazione di avere un estraneo nella propria testa è spiacevole e non descrivibile, non in maniera coerente. La cosa più vicina a cui Poe riusciva ad associarla, per quanto stupida, erano le alghe. Era cresciuto su Yavin 4 e, con le sue rigogliose foreste pluviali, gli era capitato di andare a pesca o di camminare scalzo in acqua e la sensazione piacevole di poggiare i piedi su argilla morbida era accompagnata da quella fastidiosa di avere delle piante attorno alle caviglie: gli si attorcigliavano addosso, accarezzandolo in modo viscido, così come la mente di Kylo Ren era entrata nella sua.  
La differenza stava nel dolore. La Forza aveva reso il figlio di Han Solo e Leia Organa malvagio: la sua mente era disgustosa e sadica e aveva avvolto quella di Poe come delle spire, come se quelle alghe che da piccolo gli circondavano le caviglie avessero avuto le spine. Aveva provato a resistere, a contrastarle, a districarsene fuori, ma senza successo - era solo stato in grado di fallire e urlare - urlare - urlare.

__________

  
Erano passati ormai due mesi da quando Rey era partita sul _Millenium Falcon_ alla ricerca di Luke Skywalker e non si erano ancora ricevute sue notizie. Finn era esasperato ed esasperante e Poe non dormiva un’intera notte di sonno da troppo tempo. Certe volte era così esausto che crollava sul letto per poi risvegliarsi il mattino dopo senza neanche aver sognato, ma il riposo faceva sì che le notti seguenti fosse del tutto percettivo verso qualunque tipo di incubo. Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno, perché sapeva quale fosse il suo problema: praticamente tutta la Resistenza era costituita da soldati e piloti affetti da un disturbo da stress post-traumatico; Poe era un nome su una lunga lista e doveva solo farci l’abitudine.  
«BB-8, prepara le coordinate per l’atterraggio.»  
Il droide rispose in binario. Poe riuscì a portare il suo X-Wing nero nell’hangar di D'Qar senza intoppi, nonostante la stanchezza che si portava addosso. Uscì dal mezzo, sganciò BB-8 e si levò il casco, per poi strofinarsi il volto. Desiderava una doccia. E una bottiglia di whiskey: magari l’avrebbe steso e sarebbe riuscito a dormire. Prima, però, avrebbe dovuto scrivere il rapporto della ricognizione che aveva appena terminato con Jessika Pava1.0, occhi a mandorla e lingua tagliente, la quale si avvicinò raggiante.  
«Come al solito _Black Leader_2.0 non si smentisce -- », Jessika diede un’occhiata a Poe, « -- o no? Stai bene?»  
«Sì. Sì, sto bene. Vado a fare rapporto.»  
«Poe? Poe!»  
Il pilota non si voltò. Ne aveva abbastanza di mantenere la facciata della persona allegra anche quando non lo era: aveva voglia di stare solo, di scrivere quel fottuto rapporto e di scolarsi la prima schifezza alcolica che gli sarebbe passata davanti. Aveva anche voglia di scopare, ma non era il caso di andare a farsi una sveltina messo com’era: puzzolente, stanco, spezzato - inoltre, innamorato. Sì, perché alla fine Poe l’aveva capito - adorava Finn in ogni suo aspetto e non poteva fare a meno di essere felice in sua presenza, ma non aveva speranze. Il ragazzo era fuggito da poco dal Primo Ordine, che probabilmente non si era messo a promuovere corsi sulle basi delle relazioni umane, dall’amicizia alla passione. Poe aveva la netta sensazione che Finn non avesse mai avuto un amico, durante la sua prigionia, perché di questo si era trattato, e non voleva neanche andare ad immaginare oltre. Se avesse immaginato, poi avrebbe cominciato a fantasticare e fantasticare su qualcuno che ti considera un amico e niente di più non è corretto, giusto?  
Inoltre Finn non la piantava di parlare di Rey. Diamine, Poe era davvero contento che la ragazza gli avesse salvato la vita, le era davvero grato, ma non ce la faceva più ad ascoltare Finn blaterare su quanto gli mancasse la ragazza. Okay, Finn, l’ho capito che sei pazzo di lei - ora smettila di farmi impazzire.  
Eppure Poe non poteva neanche biasimarlo. Se i due fossero finiti insieme, ne sarebbe stato contento, perché nessuno più di quei due orfani meritava la felicità e se l’avessero ottenuta assieme sarebbe stato come vincere al campionato di Pazaak, col sesso come primo premio. Tuttavia, ci pativa. Poe soffriva a vedere Finn disperarsi nel non sapere dove fosse la sua amica, se stesse bene o meno, e soffriva a non essere l’oggetto delle attenzioni del ragazzo; certo, c’è anche da dire che passavano una gran quantità di tempo assieme e capitava che Finn si fermasse a dormire nella stanza di Poe, non abituato a dormire in un posto silenzioso, senza la compagnia di altri respiri - quelle notti Poe non provava neanche a chiudere gli occhi - eppure non era abbastanza. O meglio, a Poe andava bene quella situazione: avere Finn a portata di mano, vivo e vegeto, era ciò che più lo rendeva felice, ma sentirlo struggersi per qualcun altro lo mandava in bestia con se stesso, perché non era giusto provare gelosia a quel modo.  
Poe aveva decisamente bisogno di un whiskey.

__________

  
Era ubriaco. Ma ubriaco davvero. Ubriaco del tipo che ormai stava con la testa accasciata sul bancone del bar a piangere se stesso, per i propri fallimenti che ultimamente oscuravano i suoi successi. In compenso, non pensava agli incubi che lo tenevano sveglio la notte e non pensava a Finn, con addosso sempre la giacca che Poe stesso gli aveva regalato e che Poe stesso aveva rammendato dopo che era stata lacerata dalla spada laser di Kylo Ren. Finn, che si avvicinava cautamente al pilota, avendo saputo probabilmente dell’attacco d'ira che aveva avuto contro il collega e amico Snap Wexley3.0 dopo i primi bicchieri di whiskey. Era serio quando diceva di voler stare solo, ma probabilmente tutta la Base già sapeva che non avrebbe rifiutato la presenza del ragazzo.  
Finn camminava senza stampelle e Poe ne era davvero, sinceramente fiero. Ormai aveva quasi ripreso la piena funzionalità delle gambe e aveva cominciato a frequentare la palestra della Base, per tonificare i muscoli e farli tornare allo stato originale, uno stato che Poe aveva apprezzato molto. Insomma, _davvero_ _molto_.  
Il ragazzo si sedette sullo sgabello affianco al pilota. Non ottenendo reazioni, allungò una mano e sfilò il bicchiere che l'altro teneva tra le mani, mentre Poe alzava leggermente il volto e lo guardava fisso negli occhi. Non reagì. Non parlò. Poe lasciò che Finn si prendesse cura di lui, così come qualche mese prima si era lasciato convincere da uno Stormtrooper a rubare un Caccia Tie per fuggire dalla _Finalizer_. Lasciò che gli togliesse il bicchiere e la bottiglia dalle mani, che gli carezzasse la schiena e lo spostasse dolcemente dal bancone, per poi alzarsi e farlo alzare - si lasciò accompagnare nelle cucine, si lasciò convincere a mangiare qualcosa per assorbire almeno un poco l’alcool che aveva ingerito, e si lasciò accompagnare nella sua stanza, dove si accasciò a letto e, dopo aver sussurrato un “Grazie”, dormì fino al mattino dopo, senza sognare.  
Il giorno dopo si svegliò che la mano di Finn, seduto affianco al suo letto, stringeva ancora la sua.

__________

  
Poe si buttò sotto la doccia calda. Si sentiva uno straccio ed era in imbarazzo: aveva trattato di merda i suoi sottoposti e avrebbe dovuto scusarsi al più presto, perché il suo non era stato un atteggiamento professionale. Inoltre, avrebbe dovuto scusarsi anche con Finn, che in quel momento lo stava aspettando fuori. I muscoli si erano rilassati sotto il getto caldo dell’acqua e Poe non poté fare a meno di eccitarsi all’idea di avere Finn sotto la doccia con sé. Ma no, non doveva, e si concentrò su altro.  
Si asciugò alla bell’e meglio e si guardò allo specchio e vide un volto segnato dalla stanchezza, nonostante la nottata di sonno, con occhiaie scure e un principio di barba che non aveva intenzione di radere, non quella mattina. Non aveva la forza neanche di alzare le braccia, figurarsi un rasoio.  
Una volta fuori dal bagno, notò che Finn lo stava fissando con un’espressione che non gli aveva mai visto, ma che aveva già visto altrove; in quel momento si rese conto di avere solo dei pantaloni addosso e il petto ancora scoperto, mentre i capelli gli gocciolavano sulle spalle. Si sentì in imbarazzo e allo stesso un po’ eccitato, perché la faccia di Finn era la prova che stesse apprezzando la vista. Il che -- il che era una sorpresa. La prima cosa piacevole da parecchio tempo.  
«Scatta una foto, amico, dura di più.»  
Il soldato si riscosse e arrossì dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Io -- io, ecco…»  
«Sto scherzando, Finn. Ti eri incantato», cercò di metterlo a suo agio Poe, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenersi dal dire di più. Dopo di che, si vestì, poi riprese a parlare.  
«Volevo ringraziarti, per ieri sera.»  
«L’hai già fatto.»  
«Sì, beh, ero ubriaco. Non conta.»  
Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi, a disagio.  
«E volevo chiederti scusa. Non avresti dovuto vedermi in quello stato.»  
«Perché no? Sei umano. Lo sono anch’io. Anche a me è capitato di stare male.»  
«Sì, beh, io sono un comandante e non dovrei farmi vedere a quel modo dai miei sottoposti.»  
«Io sarei un sottoposto?»  
Finn guardò Poe con uno sguardo strano, inquisitorio. Forse era una reminiscenza del Primo Ordine, quando la gerarchia era tutto ciò che conosceva e al primo segno di infrazione o errore si rischiava il ricondizionamento. Forse Finn stava cercando un aspetto di Poe che non conosceva - e che in realtà neanche esisteva, Poe era solo nel bel mezzo di un periodo di merda.  
«No, Finn. Tu sei mio amico», rispose con un sorriso, per tranquillizzarlo, «e lo sono anche Snap e Jessika, ma sono anche mie sottoposti. Non devo superare il limite».  
«Credo… credo che non sia un problema. Qui è tutto diverso.», disse Finn, guardandosi le mani, «Qui se qualcuno fa un errore viene aiutato, non punito. Tu avevi bisogno di aiuto e io te l’ho dato, non solo perché me l’hanno chiesto i tuoi amici.»  
«Ah, no? E perché?»  
«Perché volevo. Hai fatto tanto per me, Poe.»  
Il pilota sorrise, imbarazzato. «Guarda che non sono io quello che si butta in missioni suicide per salvare uno sconosciuto solo perché “È la cosa giusta da fare”.»  
Finn riprese una forte colorazione rossa, quando Poe gli fece l’occhiolino.

__________

  
Quando Poe volava, non pensava a nulla. Era la sensazione che più amava nell’intera galassia: spesso gli veniva automatico fare qualunque tipo di manovra, mentre si perdeva nei ricordi di sua madre che gli insegnava a pilotare.  
Stava ricordando la prima volta che aveva tenuto il timone da solo, quando fu colpito da un cannone blaster. BB-8 prese a urlare vari versi di allarme e a indicare la direzione del colpo, mentre al comlink gli arrivò subito la voce di Karé Kun4.0, preoccupata.  
« _Black leader_ , sono dietro di noi! Come hanno fatto a nascondersi ai radar?»  
«Non è importante, ora, pensiamo a una manovra evasiva e al più presto!»  
«Hai subito danni?!»  
«Non pensarci ora!»  
Poe si lanciò in una manovra complicata per riuscire ad andare dietro ai Caccia Tie che li inseguivano, ma riuscì solo a dare copertura alla compagna. Il suo X-Wing subì un altro colpo e a quel punto la nave cominciò a fumare.  
«Dobbiamo andare via di qui, _Black leader_!»  
«Ci sto lavorando.»  
« _Black leader_? Poe!»  
«Ci sto lavorando, ho detto!»  
BB-8 segnalò la presenza di una tempesta in arrivo e se ci fossero arrivati non avrebbero avuto visibilità, ma neanche i Tie del Primo Ordine. Sfruttò tutta l'energia di emergenza del suo X-Wing per spingere al massimo i motori, dopo aver spiegato il suo piano a Karé Kun.  
Quando furono nel pieno della tempesta, i circuiti cominciarono a dar segno di malfunzionamento, quindi Poe decise e ordinò lo spegnimento delle navi, per lasciarle in caduta libera: mentre precipitavano, ci fu un leggero scoppio presso il posto di comando e Poe si ritrovò abbagliato e ferito, mentre la manica della tuta di volo prendeva fuoco.  
«Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo! BB-8, prendi il controllo dei comandi!»  
Riuscì a gestire le fiamme, ma aveva il lato destro del volto ricoperto di sangue e la visiera del casco rotta, quindi si levò la protezione e riprese il controllo.  
Dopo essere precipitati al di sotto delle nubi, si allontanarono il più possibile prima di salire in orbita e tornare su D'Qar. Fu un ritorno difficile e lento, perché la nave di Poe era danneggiata e per un attimo aveva pensato di non poter proseguire, ma lo fece lo stesso. Non sarebbe morto su una luna sconosciuta in una stupida missione di ricognizione.  
Quando atterrarono nella Base, era già arrivato il segnale d'allarme e un grosso gruppo di tecnici e medici li aspettava, in attesa di soccorrerli. Solo quando toccò il terreno con il suo X-Wing, Poe si permise di allentare la tensione. Stava tremando e mollò i comandi. Nascose il volto fra le mani, per ritrovarsele piene di sangue.  
Qualcuno aprì lo sportello e lo fece uscire: una volta fuori, Karé Kun lo abbracciò e gli disse: «Ci hai tirati fuori da un bel pasticcio, Poe, grazie».  
«È merito di BB-8. Se fosse umano gli offrirei da bere.»  
La donna sorrise, gli occhi all’ombra dei corti capelli biondi, ma comunque stanchi.  
Poe non si reggeva in piedi, era pieno di contusioni e la visiera doveva avergli tagliato la fronte, perché non vedeva nulla da un lato. Gli bastò comunque l'altro occhio per vedere che Finn gli stava venendo incontro - _correndo_!  
«Poe! Stai bene? Cos’è successo?»  
Il pilota sorrise, per cercare di essere rassicurante.  
«Sto bene, me la cavo sempre. Dovresti saperlo, ormai, no?»  
«Arrogante.»  
«Forse, ma è la verità.»

__________

  
Poe stava peggio di quanto avesse dato a vedere: provava dolore ovunque ed era ancora scosso, ma era stato in situazioni peggiori e, inoltre, non era la prima volta che finiva in mezzo a un’imboscata. Sarebbe passata anche questa.  
Stava per addormentarsi sul letto della sua stanza nella stazione medica, quando si aprì la porta. Era già passato il Generale Organa, quindi non capiva chi potesse essere. Sperava solo in una persona e quella non era venuta.  
«Sempre a farci preoccupare, stai.»  
«Jessika. Ciao. Come sta Karé?»  
«Bene. Snap è con lei, ora. Niente di rotto. Tu, piuttosto?»  
«Niente che non abbia già avuto e che non sia poi guarito.»  
Jessika Pava lo guardò preoccupata. Poi si avvicinò e sorrise.  
«Dov'è il tuo fidanzato?»  
Poe non aveva mai nascosto di essere omosessuale e non era mai stato un problema per la sua squadra, tanto meno per il Generale. Tuttavia non gli pareva di avere un ragazzo. Se lo avesse avuto, avrebbe dovuto saperlo, no?  
«Di chi parli?»  
«Di Finn, ovviamente, di chi se no?»  
Poe sbuffò. «Finn non è il mio fidanzato.»  
«Ma vorresti.»  
«Vorrei che ti facessi gli affari tuoi», rispose Poe con una risata, «e comunque non penso ci siano particolari possibilità. Non lo so».  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Una volta ottenuto il permesso, entrò Finn.  
«Giust’appunto!» esclamò Jessika.  
Il ragazzo li guardò confuso e la donna scoppiò a ridere, sotto lo sguardo tagliente di Poe, che l’avrebbe fulminata sul posto, se solo avesse potuto, o BB-8 fosse stato presente.  
«Vi disturbo?»  
«Non disturbi mai, amico», disse Jessika, che ricevette un colpo sul fianco dall’altro pilota.  
«Okay… credo? Come stai, Poe?»  
Poe sorrise raggiante, facendo cenno a Finn di avvicinarsi al letto, dove già stava l'altra ragazza.  
«Solo qualche graffio. Guarirò presto. Qualcuno si sta prendendo cura del mio X-Wing?»  
«Sì, beh», Finn arrossì, «ero lì fino a poco fa, con BB-8 e un paio di meccanici. Dovrai aspettare una settimana minimo prima di poterlo riprendere.»  
«Sei venuto a darmi qualche bella notizia, o vuoi solo buttarmi giù?»  
Il ragazzo si mise a ridere, scusandosi leggermente.  
«Grazie. Per essere andato a controllare e tutto. Sei un brav’uomo, Finn.»  
«Ugh, okay, queste scene da piccioncini non le voglio vedere. Ci si vede, _Black leader_ », disse Jessika, prima di fare un occhiolino a Finn e poi uscire dalla stanza.  
I due uomini si guardarono negli occhi, in parte confusi, in parte imbarazzati.  
«Che intendeva con “piccioncini”?»  
Poe si mise a ridere e la cosa fece ridere anche Finn, perché non capiva cosa ci fosse di divertente, e vedere il sorriso smagliante sul volto dell’altro fece scaldare il cuore del pilota. Gli sembrava ancora incredibile il fatto che una persona del genere fosse uscita dai ranghi del Primo Ordine e ancora più incredibile era che quella stessa persona stesse a perdere tempo con una persona spezzata come Poe, quando avrebbe potuto avere chiunque.  
Sia chiaro, Poe aveva sempre avuto una gran fiducia in se stesso, molti lo consideravano quasi arrogante, ma qual è il problema nel palesare le proprie capacità? Inoltre non si riteneva neanche un brutto uomo, anzi, aveva spesso sfruttato il proprio fascino per convincere uomini e donne di tutte le razze per completare certe missioni, non c’era alcun male in tutto questo. Allo stesso tempo, però, si era innamorato di Finn e avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più di un’amicizia da lui e allo stesso non voleva tarpargli le ali, con i suoi problemi, le sue ferite e… beh, c’era anche la differenza di età. Nove anni non sono mica niente. Quando Finn nasceva, Poe stava già imparando a pilotare, accompagnato da sua madre; quando Finn veniva rapito dal Primo Ordine, Poe provava la sua prima bevanda alcolica; quando Finn si addestrava per diventare uno Stormtrooper, Poe si univa alla Resistenza.  
«Poe, che succede?»  
Il pilota si riscosse e sorrise al ragazzo. Non avrebbe dovuto perdersi in pensieri del genere. Per quanto gli interessasse l’altro, per quanto lo ritenesse bello dentro e fuori, per quanto l’altro sembrasse alle volte mostrare lo stesso tipo di interesse, non poteva rischiare. Non doveva imporsi. Doveva resistere… se possibile.  
«Stavo pensando a noi, se devo essere sincero.»  
Finn parve confuso.  
«Al fatto che mi sento vecchio», ridacchiò Poe, «e ho solo 32 anni. Non è stupido?»  
«Affatto. Io mi sentivo vecchio, dentro il Primo Ordine. Morto, quasi.»  
Poe si ammutolì. Lasciò che l’altro gli raccontasse della sua vita là dentro, perché non l’aveva mai fatto e se ne sentiva il bisogno, lui l’avrebbe ascoltato. Avrebbe lasciato che scacciasse i suoi demoni e li dimenticasse. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui e se ne rese conto in quel momento, mentre Finn gli raccontava gli unici ricordi della sua vita precedente - la sensazione di una voce, dei colori - e poi una vita asettica, tra il bianco e il nero - in mano, solo calli e armi.  
Ad un certo punto, Finn smise di parlare ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio. Il soldato guardava il pavimento, forse per nascondere un senso di vergogna che non se ne sarebbe mai andato, nonostante non fosse di certo colpa sua, se gli era capitata quella vita. Poe decise di mantenere la quiete della stanza e si limitò ad allungare una mano e a sorridere a labbra serrate, gli occhi lucidi, un po’ per la stanchezza, un po’ per la commozione. Finn gliela strinse e si sedette sulla poltroncina lì vicino. Poe era certo che anche l’altro pensasse a come la situazione si fosse capovolta, rispetto a solo due mesi prima.  
Si addormentò così, con la mano stretta in quella di Finn.

__________

  
Si svegliò con un urlo in gola e un dolore in testa che lo fece sollevare a sedere e il movimento brusco gli scatenò una serie di fitte lungo tutto il corpo, come se fosse stato trafitto da mille pugnali. Gridò ancor più, per il dolore fisico e il ricordo di una sofferenza che gli stanziava ancora nella mente, dita invisibili a premere sul suo cervello, sui suoi pensieri.  
«Poe!»  
Altre grida, le mani ad afferrarsi il capo ancora coperto dalle bende.  
«Poe, calmati!»  
«Esci dalla mia testa!»  
Lo sedarono.

__________

  
Quando Poe si svegliò, era sera. Probabilmente aveva trascorso la giornata a dormire, dopo l’episodio di quella notte. Non ricordava neanche quante persone avessero assistito, ma aveva sentito la voce di Finn - non l’aveva aiutato, purtroppo, non questa volta. Si guardò lentamente attorno e la stanza era vuota. C’era un bicchiere d’acqua, su un comodino. Si allungò a prenderlo, sopportando il dolore dei muscoli indolenziti. Bere gli schiarì la mente, rendendolo sveglio. A quel punto, entrò Finn.  
«Hey.»  
«Hey», rispose Poe, dopo un primo tentativo fallito per via della gola secca, nonostante l’acqua.  
«Come ti senti?»  
«Come se BB-8 mi avesse appena elettrificato.»  
Il soldato sorrise.  
«Era qui, poco fa. Ha cercato di dirmi qualcosa, ma non l’ho capito, mi spiace.»  
«Non importa. Lo vedrò appena mi alzerò di qui.»  
«Dovresti riposarti.»  
«È notte, ho dormito abbastanza direi.»  
Finn avanzò verso di lui, appoggiò un vassoio con del cibo sul comodino e senza neanche chiedere il permesso si sedette sul bordo del letto e spinse giù Poe. Dal canto suo, Poe fu subito vigile e consapevole del corpo dell’altro a pochissima distanza dal proprio, mentre con la sola presenza e una leggera spinta della mano lo teneva ancorato al letto. Gli bruciava il petto dove l'altro lo toccava e avrebbe voluto sentire quella sensazione in ogni altra parte del corpo. Poe sapeva di avere un’espressione totalmente sbigottita, non riusciva a nasconderla perché era esattamente come si sentiva.  
«Non spingere il fisico oltre la soglia di sopportazione, Poe.»  
Lo sguardo di Finn era serio e per un attimo si abbassò sulle labbra del pilota, come se ne fosse attratto. Poe se le lecco e deglutì, sentendo la gola arida. Per un attimo aveva mantenuto il contatto visivo con Finn, ma poi lo sguardo gli era caduto inesorabilmente sulle labbra carnose dell’altro e provò l’istinto di baciarlo, lì, su quel letto d'ospedale. Ma poi si ricordò di avere probabilmente un alito terribile, dopo una giornata intera di sonno, e tornò sugli occhi del soldato: lo stava fissando con un’intensità tale da farglielo venire duro. Ringraziò il fatto di avere le ginocchia alzate.  
«Non -- non lo farò, amico.»  
La sua voce parve scuotere Finn, il quale sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e poi si tirò su, alzandosi dal letto. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Ti ho portato da mangiare. E notizie.»  
«Notizie?»  
«Sì», sorrise Finn, «Rey è tornata oggi pomeriggio».  
«Come? Ma è fantastico! Perché non sei con lei, ora?»  
«Perché tu sei qui e lei l'ho già salutata mentre dormivi.»  
«Dovresti stare con lei, avrete tante cose da raccontarvi.»  
«Ma io voglio stare con te.»  
Poe lo guardò sempre più sbigottito. Due mesi di lamentele a proposito della segretezza dei Jedi e la volta in cui la ragazza torna, Finn non la sfrutta per stare con lei. Ne fu lusingato.  
«Sai una cosa? Portala qui. Così avremo occasione di parlare mentre mangio.»  
E così Finn fece. Rey era bella e forte come l'aveva conosciuta, abbronzata e in un certo senso più seria, come se avesse appreso conoscenze che la gente comune non ha il diritto di sapere - probabilmente era così. La ragazza raccontò di come aveva trovato Skywalker e di come avesse passato un mese e mezzo al suo fianco, ad addestrarsi nelle vie della Forza: le veniva difficile separarsi dalle cose terrene, così come dal desiderio di tornare su Jakku ad aspettare chiunque stesse aspettando - non precisò mai chi. Raccontò alcuni allenamenti, di come le venisse facile, al contrario, addestrarsi con la spada laser che Luke le aveva lasciato ma di come non fosse abbastanza paziente per le capacità mentali. Si mise a ridere quando raccontò come il suo Maestro le dicesse che sapeva bene come si sentiva: sembrava impossibile immaginare quell’uomo come impulsivo e impaziente, eppure lo era stato.  
Poe la guardava affascinato e guardava il modo in cui Finn posava gli occhi su di lei e si sentì stupido per aver anche solo creduto possibile che quel ragazzo provasse attrazione per lui. Il modo in cui la venerava era palese e Poe si sentì improvvisamente stanco e triste. Chiese loro di lasciarlo solo, così ebbe la possibilità di chiedere a un droide di aiutarlo ad alzarsi e lavarsi e quando fu di nuovo tra le lenzuola, non chiuse occhio.

__________

  
Alla fine prese sonno all’alba: sognò, ma non Kylo Ren. Fu un bel sogno, in cui volava tra le nuvole di Yavin 4, sopra le foreste pluviali e i fiumi e le città; ad un certo punto sognò la sua casa d'infanzia, con l’albero sensibile5.0 alla Forza che Luke Skywalker aveva regalato ai suoi genitori6.0 affinché se ne prendessero cura. Nel sogno, poggiava la mano sul suo tronco - e ritrovava la pace.

__________

  
  
«Una licenza? Per quanto tempo, Dameron?»  
«Tre giorni, o forse qualcuno di più. Vorrei tornare a casa.»  
«C'è qualche problema?», chiese Leia Organa, guardando il pilota preoccupata.  
Poe sorrise: «Vorrei solo provare una cosa».  
«E vorresti Rey con te. Pensavo che ti saresti portato dietro Finn, in un viaggio del genere.»  
«Se vuole potrà venire anche lui. Dovremo comunque prendere il _Falcon_ , perché il mio X-Wing è ancora a riparare.»  
Il Generale lo scrutò: Poe si sentì sotto esame, anche se non aveva davvero niente da nascondere. Avrebbe avuto piacere ad avere Finn con sé, ma aveva anche bisogno di Rey per quello che voleva fare.  
Una volta ottenuto il permesso, chiese alla ragazza una conferma e le spiegò brevemente quello che sentiva di dover fare. Le chiese anche di mantenere una certa riservatezza, perché lei era la prima persona a cui parlava del problema che aveva da dopo le torture subite. Poe era solito prodigarsi per gli amici, ma non voleva mai che gli altri si preoccupassero per lui e il risultato si palesava spesso in crolli nervosi. Rey chiese se sarebbe venuto anche Finn e Poe non esitò a dire di sì: sarebbe stata una sofferenza vedere quei due finire assieme, ma non avrebbe neanche impedito che si frequentassero - non voleva essere la causa del fallimento di una loro possibile relazione.  
Finn parve sopreso dal fatto che Poe fosse andato prima da Rey che da lui e dalla sua espressione sembrava infastidito, ma il pilota non sapeva spiegarsi per quale motivo. Ad ogni modo accettò di accompagnarli, anche solo per stare in loro compagnia. Anche Chewbecca e BB-8 si unirono a loro e in giornata partirono per Yavin 4.  
Poe cercò di evitare Finn, perché la sua presenza gli lasciava sensazioni contrastanti: avrebbe voluto stargli vicino, toccarlo anche solo in maniera platonica - una pacca sulla spalla, una stretta di mano - ma vederlo interagire con Rey lo faceva sentire di troppo e quindi si limitò a stare alla postazione di pilotaggio, mentre Chewbecca sostituiva Rey alla guida. C'era stata una discussione su chi avrebbe dovuto pilotare il _Millennium Falcon_ , ma alla fine il Wookie aveva imposto la propria presenza, dopo che Poe e Rey avevano discusso dieci minuti su chi fosse più bravo a pilotare - “Non sei tu l’acclamata _Pilota migliore della galassia_ ” - “Ma fammi il piacere, potrei fare molto meglio di te” - “Penso che siate grandiosi entrambi!” - “Tu non puoi giudicare, Finn”.  
Quando arrivarono nell’orbita del pianeta, Poe non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere, perché ricordi su ricordi gli si scaturirono nella mente. Si sentì di nuovo bambino.  
I genitori di Poe erano morti da molto tempo, ma la casa era ancora sua: si stabilirono lì, isolati rispetto alle città vicine, l'albero sensibile alla Forza davanti alla finestra della camera di quando era piccino. Lasciò quella stanza a Finn, mentre diede quella degli ospiti a Rey - lui si mise nella stanza dei suoi genitori. Chewbecca aveva deciso di rimanere sulla nave, per sicurezza. Aveva aggiunto qualcosa sul fatto che non avrebbe perso di nuovo il _Millenium Falcon_ , ma non si era capito bene.  
Quella sera, dopo che ebbero mangiato tutti in compagnia in un’atmosfera rilassata, Poe prese Rey per le spalle e le fece un cenno, poi si girò verso Finn e gli sorrise.  
«Devo rubartela per un po’.»  
Si avvinarono all’albero che stava al centro del cortile e vi si sedettero affianco. Anche se Poe non era sensibile alla Forza, aveva sempre capito che si trattasse di una pianta speciale e si era sempre trovato in pace, sotto le sue fronde.  
Poe spiegò a Rey quello che gli aveva inflitto Kylo Ren, di come si era sentito impotente e di come quel dolore lo prendesse alla sprovvista nel sonno, come una condanna o una maledizione. Rimase stupito, perché la prima cosa che Rey gli disse era l'ultima che si era aspettato di sentirsi dire.  
«Non devi vergognarti di aver ceduto. Sei stato molto forte, lo percepisco.»  
«Come?»  
«Le vie della Forza sono misteriose», sorrise Rey. Poe contraccambiò.  
«In pratica o non me lo puoi dire o non lo capirei.»  
«Poe, sono nuova a tutto questo quanto te. Prima di tutta questa follia, neanche credevo alla Forza, al Bene e al Male.»  
«Eppure ora sei un Jedi.»  
«Non sono neanche una Padawan, a dire il vero. Ad ogni modo, tu non sapevi cosa ti saresti trovato di fronte ed eppure l’hai fronteggiato a testa alta.»  
«Ho perso. Ho fallito la mia missione. Se non fosse stato per voi… se non fosse stato per Finn non sarei neanche qui.»  
«Non c'è vergogna nella sconfitta.»  
«Non quando da te dipende una galassia intera.»  
Poe alzò lo sguardo sulle foglie. C'era una quiete che lo tranquillizzava, come se l'albero lo volesse consolare. Si sentì al sicuro, nonostante fosse all’aperto.  
«Non devi avere paura della Forza, Poe», riprese Rey, «te lo dico per esperienza».  
«È un po’ difficile quando tutto quello che so della Forza è legato al dolore.»  
Rey allungò una mano verso di lui: sembrava imbarazzata, ma Poe si fidò comunque. Per un attimo si voltò verso la casa e notò che Finn li osservava appogiato allo stipite della porta. Si sentì un po’ in colpa, ma aveva bisogno di tutto quello, quindi riportò la sua attenzione sulla ragazza. Le strinse la mano e chiuse gli occhi.  
All'inizio non provò assolutamente nulla. Poi, come una folata di vento, percepì la presenza di Rey al suo fianco e dentro di sé. Ebbe un attacco di panico e mollò subito la presa, spalancò gli occhi e gridò un secco “No!”. Rey non si scompose e non cambiò posizione, ma parlò a bassa voce.  
«Non ti sto attaccando. Fidati di me.»  
E così Poe fece. Superata la prima fase di disagio, percepire la presenza di Rey nella propria mente era qualcosa di completamente diverso da quando aveva ricevuto Kylo Ren: non c'era più la spiacevole sensazione viscida di soffocamento, ma una leggera carezza, come se una piuma gli solleticasse i pensieri. Non vi era dolore.  
«Non voglio leggerti la mente. Voglio solo che tu prenda familiarità con la Forza e che tu sappia come resistervi o come cedervi senza dolore.»  
Passò una lunga ora in cui entrambi stettero seduti, tenendosi per mano. Quando Poe riaprì gli occhi, stava piangendo e non se n’era neanche accorto. Guardò dritto davanti a sé e strinse la mano di Rey.  
«Grazie», disse.  
Non sapeva, in realtà, se si voleva rivolgere alla ragazza o all’albero.

__________

  
Finn non fece domande, il giorno dopo, quando Poe si alzò per l'ora di pranzo. Il pilota si sentiva come rinato, dopo la prima vera notte di sonno dopo molto tempo. Si sentiva riposato e rilassato e vedere Finn nella cucina della sua casa d'infanzia gli lasciò addosso una felicità e una malinconia enormi. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo abbracciò forte, augurandogli il buongiorno, poi fece per allontanarsi ma l'altro lo trattene per un braccio - l'altra mano intenta a sostenere una tazza.  
«Stai meglio?»  
«Ora sì!»  
«Perché non mi hai detto niente?»  
Poe perse il sorriso e guardò Finn, confuso.  
«Non c’era niente da dire.»  
«Avevi bisogno di aiuto. Avrei potuto dartelo.»  
Il pilota poggiò una mano sul fianco del ragazzo e lo strinse, come per dargli certezza.  
«Avevi buone intenzioni e ti ringrazio, ma non sarebbe stato possibile.»  
«E perché ne hai parlato con Rey? Non la conosci neanche.»  
Poe lo guardò spiazzato. Era gelosia, la sua? La consapevolezza di creare una reazione del genere su Finn lo fece sentire euforico come un ragazzino e allo stesso tempo cercò di controllarsi, perché non voleva leggere male i segnali. Studiò l’espressione di Finn, con le sopracciglia corrucciate e gli occhi seri - le labbra carnose, tese. Sentiva la presa sul suo braccio rafforzarsi e a Poe si accelerò il fiato. Per quanto Finn fosse serio, nelle sue parole, il pilota non riusciva a concentrarsi, perché quella situazione lo stava eccitando. Fece un sorriso sardonico e si morse il labbro inferiore: gli occhi del ragazzo vi caddero subito.  
Impercettibilmente si avvicinarono e Poe poteva sentire il respiro accelerato dell’altro. Finn emanava calore e Poe cerco di assorbirne un po’ allungando l’altro braccio e afferrando la maglietta del ragazzo, all’altezza del petto. Si guardarono e sembrava che non esistesse nient’altro che loro, tranne quando sentirono un gran baccano e si separarono immediatamente.  
«Oddio, scusate!» esclamò, Rey «Stavo venendo qui senza pensare e vi ho visto e non me l’aspettavo e ho fatto crollare -- tutto».  
Alle spalle della ragazza c’erano alcuni libri da cucina dei genitori di Poe. Assieme ad essi, c’era anche un sacco di polvere. Il pilota la guardò, un po’ scosso dall’interruzione, poi si schiarì la gola e andò a recuperare ciò che era caduto.  
«Tranquilla, tranquilla. Tutto a posto.»  
Quando si voltò, Finn stava guardando da un’altra parte, come se si vergognasse ad essersi fatto vedere in una situazione del genere. Si vergognava di lui? O forse era confuso. Poe s’innervosì, non avrebbe dovuto agire a quel modo. Avrebbe dovuto limitarsi a sorridere e a farsi un giro. Ad ogni modo, cercò di nascondere il suo stato d’animo e con un’espressione gioviale, come se niente fosse successo, si rivolse a entrambi i ragazzi.  
«Allora, chi vuole visitare Yavin 4?»

__________

  
«Te l’avevo detto di non infilarti nella foresta: guarda come ti sei conciato!»  
Poe stava trafficando con i circuiti esterni di BB-8, completamente sporco di fango e sottobosco. Il droide rispose in modo sottomesso, come ad accettare le critiche. Erano entrambi sulle scale della veranda, sporchi di olio e terra. Poe era rimasto in canottiera e avrebbe voluto ardentemente farsi una doccia, con quel caldo tropicale. Ma no, BB-8 era dovuto correre nelle peggiori schifezze che quel pianeta poteva regalare.  
Finalmente riuscì a liberare il droide da un ramo che impediva il giusto movimento della testa e quello cominciò a lanciare diversi stridii eccitati e felici.  
«Non c’è di che, amico. La prossima volta ascoltami, però.»  
«Hey.»  
Poe si voltò di scatto, trovandosi di fronte Finn, qualche scalino sopra di lui. Era bellissimo sotto la luce del tramonto e Poe non riuscì a fare a meno di rimanerne incantato.  
«Hey. Tutto bene?»  
«Sì. Tu?»  
Sembrava a disagio e la cosa mise a disagio lo stesso Poe.  
«Sono ricoperto di olio di motore e nella mia casa d’infanzia, non potrei stare meglio.»  
L’altro ridacchiò, poi si schiarì la voce.  
«Ti va di parlare?»  
«Non lo stiamo già facendo?»  
«Intendo di quello che è successo oggi.»  
Il sorriso di Poe si spense, perché non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quella discussione. Tossicchiò per prendere tempo, poi si alzò e si decise a parlare.  
«Beh, potrei fare una doccia prima --»  
«Non mi da fastidio.»  
«-- oppure no. Andiamo, facciamo due passi.»  
Nonostante facesse caldo, Finn portava sempre la giacca che Poe gli aveva regalato e rammendato dopo lo scontro con Kylo Ren. Ebbe un brivido a ripensare al Sith, ma cercò di scacciarne via il pensiero. Fece notare la cosa a Finn, comunque, che sorrise un po’ imbarazzato, dicendo che, in fondo, “gli donava”.  
Si avvicinarono all’albero sensibile alla Forza e lo aggirarono, per poi fermarvisi dietro, nascosti alla vista dalla casa. Finn si grattò la nuca, non sapendo come cominciare, quindi iniziò Poe.  
«Senti, Finn, non devi prendere la cosa seriamente. Non è successo nulla.»  
«Però avrei voluto.»  
Al pilota morirono le parole in bocca, mentre rimaneva basito da quelle del soldato. Tutto quello che riuscì a esprimere fu un semplice “Ah”. Finn riprese a parlare, a disagio.  
«Quando ero nel Primo Ordine, ci era permesso avere rapporti tra di noi, che fossimo uomini o donne», Poe deglutì, ascoltando attentamente ogni parola che Finn pronunciava, «perché comunque sono istinti che non puoi sopprimere, non del tutto. Però non dovevamo amare».  
Poe continuò a guardare negli occhi il ragazzo, dandogli la certezza che la sua attenzione fosse tutta su di lui.  
«Cioè, sembra stupido, ma non dovevamo provare affetto gli uni per gli altri. Se anche solo mostravamo il segno di un’amicizia, venivamo mandati al ricondizionamento. Se venivamo beccati a baciarci, era ancora peggio.»  
«Cioè potevate fare sesso ma non baciarvi?»  
«Uhm, sì.»  
«Hai mai baciato una persona?»  
Finn esitò. «Credo. Non me lo ricordo bene. Però…»  
«...però?»  
Finn si avvicinò. Poe indietreggiò, confuso, fino ad appoggiarsi con la schiena all’albero. Il ragazzo lo raggiunse e alzò una mano verso la spalla di Poe, senza toccarla; seguì la linea del collo, senza sfiorarlo davvero, ma solo il gesto fece venire la pelle d'oca al pilota. Finn fece per avvicinare il volto, ma poi si ritrasse, trattenuto da qualcosa.  
«Tu mi piaci molto, Poe Dameron.»  
Poe sorrise.  
«Però la cosa mi spaventa. È difficile togliersi dalla testa delle idee con cui si è cresciuti e di cui si ha paura. Quando ti sono vicino vorrei toccarti e tu -- sembra che tu mi voglia far impazzire _apposta_.»  
«Non posso negare di aver flirtato», ridacchiò Poe, «ma non sembravi interessato e ho fatto finta di nulla. E poi Rey…»  
«Cosa c'entra Rey?»  
«Credevo che ne fossi innamorato.»  
«Certo che l’amo. Solo, non a quel modo.»  
Poe sorrise, sperando che Finn proseguisse.  
«Ci sono delle volte in cui ti desidero così tanto che il terrore mi paralizza.»  
«Di cos’hai paura?»  
«Che sia tutto un sogno. Di svegliarmi ancora al servizio del Primo Ordine e di venire ricondizionato per il solo fatto di amarti.»  
Poe era commosso. Allungò un braccio e strinse la mano di Finn.  
«A volte in tua presenza credo di poter sfiorare un ricordo, come se avessi già provato cose del genere.»  
«Finn -- mi dispiace tanto. Quello che hai subito non lo meriterebbe nessuno.»  
«Non voglio più avere paura, ma allo stesso tempo non riesco a controllarla. Come se tu mi potessi sfuggire dalle mani.»  
«Ma io sono qui», sorrise Poe, tirandoselo vicino.  
Finn premette la propria fronte sulla sua, mescolando i loro respiri. Alzò una mano e afferrò il volto di Poe, ma non accorciò la distanza.  
«A piccoli passi, okay, Finn?»  
«A piccoli passi.»

__________

  
Poe sapeva che la vita doveva andare avanti, per quanto la sua mente fosse bloccata all’attimo in cui Finn aveva detto di amarlo. Doveva concentrarsi sulla guerra, sulla Resistenza, sul Primo Ordine, ma era più difficile a dirsi che a farsi. Era assolutamente ligio al dovere e non falliva mai una missione, sempre concentrato mentre si trovava in aria, ma appena toccava terra e metteva piede sulla Base, i suoi pensieri viaggiavano inesorabili dove non dovevano.  
Non c’era stato un vero e proprio contatto fisico, tra lui e Finn, ma c’era sempre tensione, o almeno quella che Poe percepiva come tale. Si giravano attorno senza mai ottenere quello che davvero volevano, solo perché il pilota rispettava i limiti del ragazzo e non voleva fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Allo stesso tempo, Finn mostrava apertamente la propria frustrazione allenandosi ripetutamente in palestra e offrendosi volontario per l’addestramento di nuove truppe, essendosi esercitato tutta la vita nel combattimento.  
C’erano volte in cui i due si salutavano e senza neanche rendersene conto si appartavano e una volta soli si trovavano così vicini che avrebbero potuto descrivere l’uno l’odore dell’altro. Poe avrebbe voluto prendere l’iniziativa, l’aveva sempre fatto perché era cresciuto con l’idea di essere bravo in quello che faceva e che, se voleva qualcosa, doveva lottare per averla - tuttavia rispettava troppo il volere di Finn per anche solo sfiorarlo. Lo amava e questo cambiava le carte in tavola rispetto ai suoi precedenti flirt e relazioni.  
Il risultato, comunque, era un Poe sessualmente frustrato.

__________

  
«Dovrai stare attento, Poe. Sarai vicino all’Orlo Esterno e le comunicazioni saranno difficili, così come la guida in mezzo agli asteroidi.»  
«Per chi mi ha preso, Generale?»  
«Quando fai così mi ricordi tua madre.»  
«Lo prenderò per un complimento.»  
«Lo era. Shara Bey era la migliore, in quello che faceva.»  
«Non la deluderò, Generale.»  
Poe uscì all’aria aperta, dopo aver ottenuto le direttive della sua prossima missione. Per la prima volta dopo Jakku, ebbe paura di fallire, nonostante avesse espresso una certa sicurezza di sé con il Generale Organa. Sarebbe dovuto andare al limite dell’Orlo Esterno, dove avevano ricevuto vaghe notizie su una possibile attività del Primo Ordine. Aveva il compito di esplorare la zona con l’intera squadra e portare il più notizie possibile.  
Quando si trovò davanti alla mensa, fu approcciato da L’Ulo7.0: il Duros aveva servito con sua madre e suo padre, Kes Dameron, durante la guerra all’Impero e Poe lo stimava profondamente.  
«Ho saputo della missione. Andrà alla grande, Poe.»  
«È quello che spero. La verità è che sono terrorizzato.»  
«Ti coprirò le spalle.»  
«Questa consapevolezza è l’unica cosa che mi farà partire con la certezza di tornare», sorrise Poe, abbracciando l’amico e mentore.  
Cenò con il resto della squadra, con l’ansia di avere tante vite sotto il proprio comando in una missione pericolosa come quella. Avrebbe voluto meditare con Rey, come gli era capitato di fare più volte dal suo ritorno da Yavin 4, ma la ragazza era partita per riprendere il suo allenamento con Luke Skywalker.  
«Cos’è quel muso lungo?»  
Poe si voltò lentamente, ancora al tavolo della mensa che ormai era praticamente vuota: di fianco a lui si era accomodato Finn, con uno sguardo bellissimo in volto. Il pilota vi si perse, appoggiando la testa alla propria mano e ammirando il ragazzo.  
«Ho paura», disse con un sorriso, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
«Anch’io.»  
Si guardarono per un attimo, poi si strinsero le mani. Fu un gesto instintivo e dolce e Poe ne godette il più possibile, apprezzando il calore e la sicurezza che quel gesto gli lasciava. Si alzarono assieme e senza neanche una parola, solo una stretta più forte delle mani come saluto, ognuno andò nelle proprie stanze. Poe non dormì molto, ma non per gli incubi.  
Il giorno dopo, alla partenza si ritrovò con i crampi allo stomaco e la cosa lo terrorizzò più della missione stessa. Se avesse avuto paura, essa l’avrebbe fatto sbagliare e uno sbaglio avrebbe portato alla morte sua o dei suoi compagni. La paura, tuttavia, svanì, perché Poe si sentì chiamare e quando si voltò Finn gli era già praticamente addosso e, quando gli prese il volto fra le mani, Poe non ebbe neanche il tempo di reagire che Finn lo stava già baciando. Ma baciando davvero, con impeto e amore e disperazione. Il pilota lasciò cadere il casco che teneva tra le mani e afferrò Finn dove poteva, non riuscendo a smettere di toccarlo - lo tirò per la giacca, la _sua_ giacca, lo prese per le braccia, gli sfiorò il volto mentre Finn -- oh, Finn, con le mani tra i suoi capelli e la lingua nella sua bocca. Fu un bacio che Poe difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato.  
Quando si separarono, il pilota tornò con la testa su quel pianeta e riprese a percepire con i propri sensi: sentì i fischi di giubilo di Jessika e Snap che dai loro X-Wing chiedevano loro di prenotarsi una stanza per quando sarebbero tornati - sentì le proprie mani calde, mentre stringevano ancora Finn - percepì le proprie labbra gonfie - vide lo sguardo di Finn e capì di avere la stessa identica espressione.  
«Cosa --»  
«Non voglio più avere paura. Non averla neanche tu, quando sarai lassù.»  
«Okay. Okay, non avrò paura.»  
Finn si chinò e premette le loro labbra di nuovo, in maniera delicata.

__________

  
« _Black Two_ , ho bisogno di copertura!»  
«Sono dietro di te, _Black Leader_!»  
« _Black Three_ , _Black Four_ , date supporto a _Black Five_ , li ha alle costole!»  
«Siamo in posizione!»  
«Forza, ragazzi, vediamo di fregare ‘sti stronzi e di tornare a casa sani e salvi.»  
Le forze del Primo Ordine si era rivelate più numerose di quanto le fonti avessero affermato e la squadra di Poe si era ritrovata in difficoltà in meno di un minuto. Nonostante ciò, stavano riuscendo in una manovra offensiva che avrebbe fatto loro guadagnare parecchio tempo per la fuga. Dopo aver abbattuto alcuni Caccia Tie, Poe cominciò a provare una brutta sensazione, qualcosa che aveva già vissuto, come una mano viscida che gli penetrava il cervello. Era solo un ricordo, ma Poe capì subito che stavano per finire in guai grossi: forse le meditazioni con Rey l’avevano reso più sensibile ai cambiamenti, ma era certo che da qualche parte, sullo _Star Destroyer_ che avevano scoperto, si trovava Kylo Ren. La cosa non lo spaventò, non più; più che altro lo rese più audace e intento a far tornare indietro tutta la sua squadra.  
«Ragazzi, non ho intenzione di rivedere la maschera di Kylo Ren a meno che non sia costretto, quindi vediamo di filarcela!»  
«Siamo dietro di te, fai strada!»  
In realtà, si trovavano in una situazione piuttosto complicata, solo in cinque contro una nave di quelle dimensioni e tutti i Caccia alle loro calcagna, ma Poe era sfuggito a situazioni ben peggiori. Riuscirono ad abbattere uno dei cannoni dello _Star Destroyer_ e a superarlo, per poi allontanarsi il più possibile e, alla prima buona occasione, ad entrare nella modalità Iperluce.  
«Ottimo lavoro, squadra! Vediamo di informare la Resistenza che c’è un bel po’ di lavoro in arrivo.»

__________

  
 

Quando arrivarono nell’orbita di D'Qar, era in atto una tempesta sopra la Base: sembrava tutt’altro che un benvenuto, ma Poe sentì come se quelle nubi lo richiamassero a casa. Eppure, “casa” era un termine a lui ormai sconosciuto. Riportarono le navi nell’hangar e da lì si recarono subito dal Generale Organa, nonostante fosse notte inoltrata: aveva già ricevuto il loro messaggio via radio e li stava aspettando, così come molte altre persone, nonostante l’ora tarda.  
La squadra non si lasciò neanche il tempo di riposare o curarsi le ferite, lasciando che fossero i tecnici a occuparsi delle navi danneggiate. Il rapporto fu lungo e deprimente, perché, nonostante la grande vittoria che avevano ottenuto solo qualche mese prima, distruggendo la nuova arma del Primo Ordine, quello ancora resisteva e, anzi, era perfettamente armato, con un esercito di tutto punto.  
Quando finalmente si liberarono, avevano tutti uno sguardo piuttosto depresso, ma erano comunque sollevati di essere tornati sani e salvi. Erano stati via due giorni, dovendo passare la notte precedente su una luna sconosciuta per fare una riparazione d’urgenza al X-Wing di Snap, che aveva preso parecchi colpi. Ora, volevano solo dormire.  
Poe si trascinò con piedi pesanti alla sua stanza, desideroso di fare una doccia. Avrebbe dovuto mangiare, ma era così stanco che non aveva fame. Una volta davanti alla sua porta, si riscosse, perché c’era Finn ad aspettarlo: aveva la faccia preoccupata, ma sorrideva comunque. Come Poe, era zuppo di pioggia.  
«Bentornato.»  
«Non saprei, non abbiamo portato belle notizie.»  
«Ma siete ancora interi e bisogna comunque festeggiare.»  
Poe ridacchiò ed entrò nella stanza, facendo accomodare anche Finn.  
«Non so se ne ho la forza.»  
«Non intendevo certo ora», rise Finn, per poi abbracciare Poe da dietro, senza che il pilota se l’aspettasse.  
Poe si rese conto di essere rigido come un pezzo di legno e quando percepì il calore dell’altro, anche attraverso la tuta di volo, cominciò a rilassarsi. Si lasciò cullare per qualche secondo, poi si voltò e nascose il volto sul collo del soldato, assorbendone l’odore. Non lo abbracciò, ma lasciò che fosse l’altro a decidere il ritmo, perché non voleva fare qualcosa che gli avrebbe ricordato la paura per il Primo Ordine - il bisogno di obbedire a regole che non lo riguardavano più.  
Finn cominciò a spogliarlo, levandogli la tuta di volo, seguita poi dalla maglietta che stava sotto. Si liberò della giacca e dei primi indumenti, poi spinse Poe verso il piccolo bagno.  
«Finn, cosa --»  
«Te l’ho detto: non voglio più avere paura.»  
Poe alzò lo sguardo sull’altro e vi vide desiderio e determinazione.  
«Posso…?»  
Finn sorrise, i denti bianchissimi nel buio della stanza. A quel punto il pilota non resistette più: si fiondò sulle labbra del ragazzo e lo baciò con un impeto dettato dalla frustrazione e la voglia di farlo da fin troppo tempo. Se lo tirò vicino, cercando più contatto possibile, e la sensazione della propria pelle contro la sua lo fece eccitare in modo quasi doloroso. Baciò Finn su ogni strato di pelle che si ritrovava sotto le labbra, per poi tirarselo dietro, verso il bagno.  
Il soldato non era una parte passiva in quella danza, anzi, aveva subito risposto con lo stesso entusiasmo e, appena furono vicini al muro, afferrò Poe per le cosce e se lo prese in braccio, per poi premerlo contro la parete. Il pilota si lasciò scappare un gemito e godette della forza con cui Finn lo muoveva, come se non pesasse niente - fu felice di notare che, comunque, la guarigione era avvenuta in modo impeccabile.  
Poe sentì l’eccitazione di Finn premere contro la sua e si lasciò andare in mugolii di apprezzamento, mentre si baciavano con foga.  
«Doccia. Ora.»  
Finn obbedì e lo lasciò andare. Quando Poe toccò terra, per poco non perse l’equilibrio da quanto si sentiva stordito. Entrarono nel bagno e si spogliarono completamente, ammirandosi a vicenda per qualche istante.  
«Cazzo, desideravo farlo da un sacco di tempo», disse Poe, lasciando con la mano una scia bollente lungo il petto e l’addome di Finn, fino ad arrivare al membro pulsante. Il ragazzo trattenne il fiato, preso da quel tocco intimo.  
Si misero all’interno del box doccia, un po’ stretti ma comunque decisi a non perdere mai il contatto l’uno con l’altro: l’acqua bollente colpì Poe sulla schiena e per un attimo trasalì, facendo scoppiare a ridere Finn. Una volta ottenuta la giusta temperatura, non ebbero più distrazioni e lasciarono che fosse l’istinto a guidarli. Furono gesti frettolosi e, quando entrambi vennero, l’acqua fece scorrere via praticamente subito la dimostrazione del loro piacere.  
Solo una volta puliti e asciugati si permisero di conoscersi veramente. Non si vestirono, anzi, Poe trascinò Finn sul letto: stavano comunque stretti, ma di certo la situazione era più comoda. Lo fece sdraiare e, dandogli un’occhiata maliziosa, cominciò a baciarne tutto il corpo, con una lentezza esasperante - voleva imparare a memoria ogni dettaglio di quel corpo bellissimo, ogni neo, ogni cicatrice, ogni difetto e ogni pregio. Le carezze erano delicate e bollenti e fecero sì che l’erezione di Finn si risvegliasse - Poe approfittò della situazione per prenderla in bocca e assaporarla, beandosi della voce del ragazzo sotto di lui che lo spronava a non smettere. Eppure Poe si fermò, ad un certo punto, la sua stessa eccitazione che cominciava a perdere liquido seminale dato dal piacere di rendere Finn senza controllo, perché non voleva finire troppo presto.  
«Ti voglio, ma non so cosa vuoi tu.»  
Finn ridacchiò, senza fiato. «Cosa intendi?»  
«Intendo dire che non so da che parte vuoi stare.»  
Finn invertì le posizioni, cominciando a riproporre lo stesso trattamento ricevuto fino a poco prima, imparando a conoscere ogni sfaccettatura del corpo di Poe.  
«Voglio quello che vuoi tu.»  
«Allora scopami.»  
Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio e prese a baciare Poe con forza, che in un modo o nell’altro riuscì ad aprire il cassetto del piccolo comodino di fianco al letto. Purtroppo non riuscì a raggiungere ciò che cercava, perché fu distratto dalle labbra di Finn sul suo collo e si lasciò prendere dal piacere.  
«Prendi -- ah! -- prendi il lubrificante! E il rest-oooh, non fermarti però.»  
Una volta ottenuto tutto il necessario, l’attesa di avere Finn dentro di sé divenne quasi insopportabile: lo guardò mentre stava tra le sue gambe a prepararlo, il petto ampio che si gonfiava velocemente per il respiro affrettato, la sua eccitazione che si mostrava prepotente. Poe dovette buttare la testa sul cuscino e mordersi un labbro fino a farsi male, per non venire in quel momento, alla sola vista dell’uomo che amava.  
All’inizio fu un po’ brusco, ma a Poe non dispiacque; Finn si scusò e prese un ritmo lento, che fece sciogliere tutti i muscoli della schiena al pilota, per poi perdersi in gesti più affrettati mentre Poe lo esortava a fare di più. Quando si aggrappò alla sua schiena e sentì la cicatrice, la seguì con le dita e l’accarezzò dolcemente, per poi graffiare la pelle sana e mordergli una spalla, a marchiarlo.  
Vennero uno dopo l’altro, con Finn che gemeva sul suo orecchio e gli stringeva il membro tra le mani, mentre Poe ancora lo circondava col corpo.

__________

  
Poe stava guardando il soffitto bianco, con Finn in parte sopra di lui e il volto sulla sua spalla, quando il ragazzo si svegliò. Lo guardò con gli occhi ancora stanchi, ma una volta messa a fuoco la visuale, gli sorrise raggiante, come se non credesse a quello che stava vedendo.  
«Hey.»  
«’giorno.»  
Non dissero altro per parecchio tempo, beandosi del calore e la sensazione di stare così vicini, dopo molto tempo che entrambi lo avevano desiderato. Quando Poe sospirò, Finn gli chiese spiegazioni e Poe gli raccontò quello che li aspettava nel prossimo futuro.  
«Saranno giorni bui. Ci sarà tanto da fare.»  
«Il peggio però è già passato.»  
«Forse.»  
Si scambiarono un bacio a fior di labbra. Poco dopo, si riaddormentarono e dormirono fino all’ora di pranzo, stretti ancora l’uno all’altro.  
Poe sognò di volare.

  
  
 

  
**N** ote a pié di pagina:  
  
1 Jessika Pava è una pilota della squadra di Poe, assieme a Snap Wexley, Karé Kun e L’Ulo. Sono tutti presenti nel fumetto uscito da poco in America (in Italia non ancora disponibile) “Poe Dameron #1”. [Torna su]  
  
2 Sempre in “Poe Dameron #1”, Poe è a capo della sua squadra e viene chiamato “Black Leader”, mentre gli altri sono “Black Two”, “Black Three”, etc. Ho preferito mantenere il tutto in inglese, per il fatto che in Italia il fumetto non è ancor uscito e non so se verranno tradotti come “Capo Nero”, “Nero Due” e così via, o in altro modo. In altri fumetti di Star Wars le squadre vengono tradotte semplicemente come “Verde Uno”, “Verde Due” e cose così, ma preferisco mantenere l’inglese finché non se ne saprà di più. [Torna su]  
  
3 Vedi nota #1. [Torna su]  
  
4 Vedi nota #1. [Torna su]  
  
5 L’albero in questione è uno dei due alberi sensibili alla Forza che Luke recupera dalle mani dell’Impero dopo la vittoria su Endor. Se ne parla nei fumetti “Star Wars: L’Impero a pezzi”. [Torna su]  
  
6 I genitori di Poe, che vengono nominati anche più avanti, sono i protagonisti sempre del fumetto “Star Wars: L’Impero a pezzi” e sono Shara Bey e Kes Dameron. [Torna su]  
  
7 Vedi nota #1. L’Ulo è presente anche in “L’Impero a pezzi” e presta servizio affianco a Shara. [Torna su]  


**Author's Note:**

> È la mia prima fanfiction su Finn e Poe, dopo averne letto una quantità imbarazzante qui su AO3 in inglese; spero comunque di non aver plagiato nessuno!  
>  Questa storia è stata un parto e ho preso in considerazione l’idea di dividerli a capitoli, ma alla fine ho deciso di mantenerla intera, nonostante le sue 10718 parole (è la storia più lunga che abbia mai scritto, aiuto), perché a spezzarla… beh, mi si spezzava il cuore. Doveva stare tutta assieme, era necessario.  
>  Ho provato una nuova tecnica, scegliendo di inserire delle scene più che una linea continua, ma non so se il risultato sia particolarmente bello. Non sono del tutto soddisfatta del lavoro, ma spero comunque che qualcuno sia arrivato fin qui e che abbia apprezzato.  
>  Non ho altro da dire, se non grazie per la lettura! Se avete voglia, fatemi sapere i vostri pareri. 
> 
> Revan


End file.
